1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for preventing needle sticks. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for preventing needle sticks wherein the needle is selectively locked and released relative to a shielding device, and may ultimately be permanently locked once it is ready for disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those within the medical field have developed an understanding that a variety of diseases may be transferred via unclean and previously used needles, many devices have been developed for protecting medical practitioners and other individuals from previously used needles. Many currently available needle stick protection devices operate by either withdrawing the used needle into a hard protective shell or extending a hard protective shell over the used needle. These devices are generally utilized once and are then discarded in an approved collection device.
While most procedures permit the disposal of needles after a single usage, some medical procedures require that needles be used more than once during a procedure on a patient. However, these used needles may be passed between physicians and other medical practitioners several times during the procedure. As such, a possibility exists that physicians and other medical practitioners may be stuck with these used needles during the procedure.
A need, therefore, exists for a needle stick protection device in which the needle is selectively shielded and unshielded as the medical procedure dictates, and ultimately permanently locked in a shielded orientation once it is ready for disposal. The present invention provides such a needle stick protection device.